Rubber Phantom and many more
by phantomofleopera
Summary: A load of random phantom song rubberised by my mates! And many more random things!
1. Past the point of pen and ink

**A/N: On my guild in neopets called phantom phans, we are full of ravion loonies (Like meself!) and some of us made us songs about rubbers to phantom songs! Most of them are done by my dear friend Jess and i only did one. lol! Enjoy! Beware! Some are VERY short!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song. This one belongs to Jess.**

**

* * *

**

**Past the point of pen and ink**

Past the point of pen and ink

No use erasing

No matter how hard you try you cannot win...

* * *

**A/N: I** **did warn you. They are very short. I may ask them to try and add more. But any how enjoy! Next chapter will be up in a few socnds! **


	2. The phantoms asking RUBBERISED!

**A/N: I told you it would be up in a few seconds. I my actualy get all of this done today! lol! **

**Disclaimer: This song belongs to Pazaz! giggles

* * *

**

**Phantoms all i ask you you in rubber version**

I gave you my score

To fix my bad mistakes

and now how you've repaid me

Denied me and betrayed me

You will curse the day you did not do!

All that Erik asked of you! Punjabbs rubber


	3. Think of me!

**A/N: LARDY LARDY LAR!**

**Disclaimer: This one belongs to aprildiamondgirl (thanks for the reminder jess!)**

**

* * *

**

**Think of me!**

Angel of rubber

Erase with me

Erase with me fondly

When i've said

'OOPS! Thats a mistake!'

* * *

**A/N: Just smile and wave boys. Smile and wave!**


	4. A random rubber song

**A/N: AARDVARK!**

**Disclaimer: This one is another one of Jess. Im not sure what song shes doing it to though. I think its Angel of music.**

**

* * *

**

**A random rubber song i think to angel of music**

Eraser of mistakes!

Help me once more!

I made a right 'ole mess!

Eraser of mistakes!

Rub out for me!

Rub out this mess,

Eraser!

* * *

**A/N: BLEH!**


	5. Angel of music RUBBERISED! AGAIN!

**A/N: Im hyper! jumps up and down**

**Disclaimer: Another by aprildiamondgirl**

**

* * *

**

**Angel of music. RUBBERISED! (AGAIN!)**

Where in the world

Have you been hiding!

Truely that picture was perfect!

I only wish i knew your secret

Where is your new eraser!

* * *

**A/N: Cute and cudderly boys! Cute and cuddley!**


	6. My rubber phantom song!

**This one is my one! Its very short! lol! Its to angel of music (thats a populair one)**

* * *

Angle of music

Guide my protractor!

Helpo me in my

Maths test!

* * *

**Told ya!**


	7. DAM YOU!

**This one is my favorite out of all of them. Its done by Jess again! Read her phic! Can't remember whats its called! lol! but something city of song! lol! This one is to Stranger than you dreamt it, but i like calling it Dam you!

* * *

**

Dam you!

You little smudged peice of paper!

You like mistake!

Is this what you wanted to be!

Dam you!

You little messy blobby!

You little mess!

Dam you... Curse you...

* * *

**Isn't that the best?**


	8. I want you

**Okay so maybe this isn't a rubber song but i couldn't help it! This song is to the tune of Miss You by Blink 182. ItsErik singing it to Christen.Im going changing the title of this to Rubber Phantom and many more...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**I want you**

Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
the shadow in the background of the stage  
the unsuspecting victim of Carlotta and her croaking  
we can live like Charles and Camilla if we want  
where you can always find me  
we'll have abarmitzfa every Sunday  
and in the night you'll wish this never ends  
you'll wish this never ends

(I want you, want you)  
(I want you, want you)

Where are you? I really need you  
I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight  
I need you some day and always  
this freakishly strange darkness  
comes creeping on so haunting 24/7  
and as I punjabbed I counted  
how many people I saw  
getting into things and end up having their neck broken  
like me wanting to call you  
and hear your voice of worship  
will you come to my lair and stop this pain tonight  
stop this pain tonight

Don't waste your time on the fop

You're already the voice inside my head (I want you, want you)  
don't waste your time on the fop

You're already the voice inside my head (I want you, want you)

don't waste your time on the fop

You're already the voice inside my head (I want you, want you)  
don't waste your time on the fop

You're already the voice inside my head (I want you, want you)

don't waste your time on the fop

You're already the voice inside my head (I want you, want you)  
don't waste your time on the fop

You're already the voice inside my head (I want you, want you)

(I want you, want you)  
(I want you, want you)  
(I want you, want you)  
(I want you, want you)


	9. Erik the opera ghost!

**A/N: This one is to the Spongebob Square Pants theme tune! lol! I think this song would probley be sung by a phan girl or meg telling it to the ballet rats.**

**leotabelle: Im not an aussie, Im english! Londoner mate and proud of it! lol! We call Eracers rubbers over here. And to be honest spelling isn't my strongest point and i didn't have a clue if it was two M's or not. But at least you understood it! lol!**

**

* * *

**

**Erik of the opera house**

ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Who lives in a lair under the opera house?  
(Erik the opera ghost!)

Dark and mysterious and smexy is he  
(Erik the opera ghost!)

If learning to punjab someone is something you want  
(Erik the opera ghost)

Then go to his lair and do as he wish!

Ready!

Erik the opera ghost!  
Erik the opera ghost!  
Erik the opera ghost!

Errrrrik! The opera ghoooost!

* * *

**BWHAHAHAHAHA**


	10. Telephone song!

**A/N: This is a little song that my mates and I keep on singing. We're not sure where its from but we heard some other girls in our class singing it. And theres a surprise guest at the beginning! lol!**

**_People_**

Person (you'll get it)

* * *

**_Hay paige!  
_**I think i hear my name!

**_Hay Paige!  
_**I think i hear it again!

**_Your wanted on the TELEPHONE!  
_**Well if its not Christen then im not at home!

**_Hay Christen!  
_**I think i hear my name!

**_Hay Christen!  
_**I think i hear it again!

**_Your wanted on the TELEPHONE!  
_**Well if its not Erik when im not at home!

**_Hay Erik!  
_**I think i hear my name.

**_Hay Erik!  
_**I think i hear it again.

**_Your wanted on the TELEPH- (is punjabbed)_**

Erik: Im glad thats over!

* * *

**A/N: Can you guess who the surprise guest was? lol!**


	11. Fairly Odd Phan Girls

**A/N: This one is to the heme tune of The Fairly Odd Parents! WOOHOO! (thats woohoo goes out to my reveiwers and most of all smeg!) And the guest in the last chapter was me! Haha! But you never guessed! lol!**

**

* * *

Fairly Odd Phan Girls**

Erik is an average phantom that no one understands

Nadir, Madame Giry and the managers aways giving him commands

But the gloom and doom down in his lair

Is broken instantly

By these magic little roses that grant his every wish

'Cause in reality they are his

Odd phan girls, fairly odd phan girls

Girl 1: Dance and song

Girl 2: And punjabbing things!

Odd phan girls, fairly odd phan girls

Erik: Opera, Punjab, Ballet rats, Croak, Fop, Nadir, Torture, Madame Giry, Guiness,Chinese, Don Jaun, Christen!

Odd phan girls, fairly odd phan girls

Its flips the lid of your piano when your a phantom with fairly odd phan girls!

* * *

**A/N: bbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**


	12. Baggy phantom

**A/N: This one is to Baggy Trousers by Madness! Their great! Listen to Sugs every Friday - sunday evening on Virgin radio!

* * *

**

**Baggy Phantom**

Naughty ballet rats in nasty opera houses  
Madame Giry's breaking all the rules  
Having fun by playing fools  
Smashing up the opera stage

All the managers in the pub  
passing round the ready rub  
Trying not to think of when  
Carlotta will sing again

Oh what fun we had  
But it really turned out bad  
All i learnt at the opera  
Was how to bend and break rules  
Oh what fun we had  
But at the time it seemed so right  
Trying different ways  
Of making a difference to the days

Madame Giry had enough today  
all the ballet rats have gone away  
Gone to fight woth next doors oprea house  
After every show thats the rule  
Sits alone and bends her cane  
Same old backsides again  
All the small people tell tall tales  
walking back to their dorm and squishing spiders

Lots of girls and lots of boys  
Lots of smells and lots of noise  
Playing tricks on the stage  
Ticking off the Giry after dark  
Baggy phantom dirty cloak  
Punjabbing people and nicking food  
Managers come to break it up

Baggy phantom baggy phantom  
Baggy phantom  
Baggy phantom baggy phantom  
Baggy phantom  
Baggy phantom baggy phantom  
Baggy phantom

* * *


	13. I predict a phantom!

**A/N: Im back! and this one is to Kaiser Chiefs, I predict a riot!

* * *

**

**I predict a phantom!**

Watching the Carlotta get lairy  
Is not very pretty I tell thee  
Walking walking across the stage is quite scary  
And not very sensible either  
Joseph Boquet he got beaten  
He looked the wrong way at the phantom  
Would never have happened to Piangi  
And old Mr. Rewyer

La-ah-ah, la la lalala la  
Ah-ah-ah, la la lalala la

I predict a phantom, I predict a phantom  
I predict a phantom, I predict a phantom

I tried to get in my dressing room  
A man in a cape attacked me  
He said that he saw it before me  
Wants to get things a bit gory  
Chorus gils run around with no clothes on  
because the boys have taken their clothes off  
If it wasn't for chip fat, well they'd be frozen  
They're not very sensible

La-ah-ah, la la lalala la  
Ah-ah-ah, la la lalala la

I predict a phantom, I predict a phantom  
I predict a phantom, I predict a phantom

And if there's anybody left in here  
That doesn't want to be down in that lair

Watching Carlotta get lairy  
Is not very pretty I tell thee  
Walking across the stage is quite scary  
And not very sensible

La-ah-ah, la la lalala la  
Ah-ah-ah, la la lalala la

I predict a phantom, I predict a phantom  
I predict a phantom, I predict a phantom

And if there's anybody left in here  
That doesn't want to be down in that lair

I predict a phantom, I predict a phantom  
I predict a phantom, I predict a phantom

* * *

**A/N: Please reveiw!**


End file.
